


Ripe for Abuse: Lilac and Gooseberries

by bottombitch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sequel to 'Ripe for Abuse'. Yennefer gets caught by surprise by two bandits. After disarming her, they turn her night into a nightmare. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 28





	Ripe for Abuse: Lilac and Gooseberries

What Yennefer had been doing before didn't matter much to the bandits who had stopped her. It didn't matter that she probably had important business to attend to because they only had one thing on their minds. After aggravating the horse she had been riding enough to have it throw her off and then gallop into the distance, they hopped off their own horses and stood at either side of the downed mage.

"Would you like to take the chance I'm going to give you to explain what that was about?" Yennefer asked, on the ground; she wasn't looking at either of them and in her hand, she was preparing a spell that would defend her if the two chose to get any closer. As she was about to raise her hand, one of the bandits slapped his hand against her back, and all of a sudden she felt the magic potential drain from her; the power she had been storing within her palm dissipated entirely, and more than she ever had while actually nude, she felt naked.

She was too surprised to come up with another quip before that hand against her back slipped beneath her arm and pulled her up onto her knees, at which point she realised her worst fears were true: both of the bandits had already pulled their cocks out, and they were idly stroking them as they looked her over.

"Put those away unless you want to find out why I'm brave enough to ride through the woods alone at night," Yennefer muttered, fighting past her fear in the hopes that she might be able to talk herself out of the situation, but it quickly became evident that she wasn't going to get the chance to. As she finished speaking, one of the men slapped his cock against her face, then let out a low chuckle at her.

"No need for you to keep talkin'. We've a much better use for your mouth," one of the bandits replied in a gruff voice, then slipped his cock down against her lips. She held strong for a moment, refusing to open her mouth, but the stench of his cock was getting to her, a thick musk that made her uncomfortable in all sorts of different ways, not the least of which was that she felt a shiver running along her spine—one that, at its apex, had her open her mouth to let out a soft sigh, and the bandit took that as his opportunity to slip into her mouth.

He didn't waste any time, either—the moment that he had his cock inside her maw, he pushed it all the way to the back of her throat. Why had her magic failed her? Why was she stuck in such a submissive position? Even attempts to wrestle away from the men didn't work. Their hold on her was so tight that she could barely move in the first place. And that cock, tasting salty, pushed at the entrance to her throat, tears welling in the corners of her eyes that had nothing to do with her emotional state as her oxygen supply was cut off and the cock pushed roughly into her gullet. It was the thickest thing that she had ever had down there, and every moment of it was uncomfortable. Even the small pleasure that she managed to somehow find in the idea that the cock's scent excited her sexually didn't shift that discomfort much, though she did squirm in place, not wanting to admit that there was a growing wetness between her thighs.

Each hard thrust against her throat had his hips slamming against her face, and the tears that had been building in the corners of her eyes began to run down her cheeks. Yennefer looked up at the bandit with hate in her gaze, but as he looked down at her in turn, the main thing that he noted was the way that her makeup ran down her cheeks, how helpless she looked despite the struggle she had been putting up earlier. His cock throbbed harder, but he soon pulled out of her throat.

Yennefer thought for a moment that she might be given some rest from the rough treatment, but she had been foolish to think that she would get a break. Soon, the other bandit grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face against his balls. He began to grind them against her lips, staining them with the taste of his sack. "Open up that pretty little mouth of yours... or I'll make you," he demanded, and Yennefer refused to open up her mouth; she sat there in defiance, but just like the last time, the scent of the bandit's cock and balls got to her. It might have been the arousal, or it might have been the fact that she was still dazed from the face-fucking she had just received, but she soon parted her lips, just enough that the man could take advantage.

He slipped his balls against her lips, then wiped them back and forth, then grinned down at her as he dipped one of them against her tongue. "Go on. Give it a lick. It won't kill you." His tone of voice suggested that he might if she didn't, so Yennefer slipped her tongue out and ran it against the slightly-coarse skin. The taste was just as horrible as it had been before, and the fact that she was willingly tasting it only seemed to make it worse. She closed her eyes, tried to fight back more tears and took the testicle into her mouth, suckling on it in the way that she could only assume that he would want her to.

"Wow, someone's eager. Alright, go for both of them," the bandit demanded; Yennefer looked up at him. She had betrayed herself. Fighting back a grimace, she took both nuts into her mouth at once, and as she suckled on them, her ability to shoot death-filled gazes up towards the bandits was taken away from her when the other bandit laid his saliva-coated cock over her eyes, laughing to himself at how ridiculous it made her look.

While she had those nuts in her mouth and that cock on her face, the two bandits continued to talk to one another.

"I think she's done about all that she can do with that mouth of hers. Do you wanna move on?" the one with his cock on her face asked, after which the other let out a negative grunt.

"Not yet. Here, I wanna do something first." And with that, he pulled his balls out of her mouth, prompting the other bandit to lift his cock off her face—Yennefer didn't look defiant anymore, she looked dazed as if she couldn't be trusted to even take care of herself, let alone the two bandits, but that look on her face didn't stop them from going further. After slapping his cock against her face again, the bandit who intended to use her settled his cock against her tongue, it having dropped down from her open mouth, and then after running the sharp-tasting head along the length of her tongue, he pushed into her throat the same way that his partner had.

One hard, deep thrust had him balls deep inside her throat, and from there he gave her the roughest treatment that he could. Hard thrust after hard thrust, with each one swinging his balls against her chin. She gasped for breath, but he wasn't going to give her any. It was only once he gave his final thrust and blew his load down her throat that he intended to pull out, but that orgasm seemed that it would never come, at least to Yennefer—the bandit was having the time of his life.

Eventually, he did give one last thrust forward, and as he came in her throat she could feel every twitch, every throb. Between her own legs, her pussy was drenched, a fact that would soon be revealed to the bandits as they pulled Yennefer to her feet and stripped her of her clothes. The night's air was cold, but the way they handled her was even colder, tearing her clothes off and tossing them aside, bending her over between them so that one of them could push his cock up against her pussy. She was about to be defiled, and not in the way that she had been prior. If she had been able to summon the emotion to do so, she might have cried, but between the ball sucking and the face-fucking, she resigned herself to being little more than a sex toy. It was the only thing that men ever wanted, after all. What would be the point in fighting it? It would be like fighting human nature, and while a more alert Yennefer might have been willing to, she didn't have it in her at that moment.

A hard slam forward was all it took for the man to bury himself to the balls inside her, and the rhythm he took up after that wasn't in the least bit slow or comfortable for her, but that unwanted pleasure, the same one that had gotten her pussy so wet in the first place, was enough to pull low mewls of pleasure from her. The other bandit, the one who had dumped his load down her throat only moments ago, reached back to spread her ass apart, and then his curious fingers began to play with the puckered hole, unlubricated as they did.

The whine that she let out, as a result, seemed to tell the bandits that they weren't going to be able to use that hole without lubricating it somewhat first, but the pain of having her asshole played with had pushed Yennefer through the docile haze that she had been under.

"You are terrible. Doing such a thing to a poor, defenceless woman," Yennefer muttered, trying to speak through the pain as one bandit pulled out of her pussy and the other reached down to use her pussy juice to help lubricate his fingers—that lubrication then went exactly where she would have guessed, to helping him lubricate her asshole further. She whined as she was pulled down to the ground, on top of one of the bandits who had slipped underneath her, and just as soon as she was pulled down that cock pushed inside her again, right up to the base with a single hard thrust.

The other took his place behind her, and as soon as she felt the head of his cock press up against her ass she knew that she was going to be in for a rough few minutes. She wasn't given a break, not even a moment to rest as the two hammered into her over and over again, finding a rhythm that left her as stuffed as possible as often as possible. She thought that she might pass out for the pain, but she didn't. That might have been too easy. What made it worse for her, though, was that the pain carried over into pleasure, with her body quickly getting used to the feeling of having a cock stuffed inside both holes, and the orgasm she had been teetering on the edge of ever since the first bandit pushed into her pussy finally hit her like a tonne of bricks.

She would have given anything to not feel those cocks inside her, to not have to hear the sound of her own moans as she came around them, to not have to feel the resulting cumshots that fired off inside her, filling her in both holes at once, but she did hear the moans, she did feel the cum flowing inside her, and more than anything else she hated how enjoyable it was.

They weren't finished with just one round. For the next few hours, the two bandits took turns fucking her in different positions with different combinations of her holes being filled—she must have taken at least two or three loads of cum in each hole from the two of them, and it was only when the sun came up that they pulled out of her for the last time.

"Getting late," one of them muttered, stretching his back.

"Early, you mean. But yeah. Let's get goin'."

And with that, Yennefer was alone, without clothes to warm her or a horse to get her back to civilisation. At least her magic worked, though she hated that it had stopped working in the first place, and she couldn't think of anywhere that would be comforting after such an ordeal. All of her holes filled with cum, she disappeared.


End file.
